


closer

by kronotriga



Series: she keeps me warm [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Asexuality Spectrum, Bathtub Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, Finger Sucking, Laughter During Sex, Lesbian Character, Porn with Feelings, Post-Time Skip, Rule 63, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronotriga/pseuds/kronotriga
Summary: “What the fuck is that?”Atsumu has never seen anything like it and it definitely does not look like an insertable toy, leaving her perplexed as her mind reels over the fact that Kiyoomi apparently just keeps sex toys in her bathroom. Kiyoomi wordlessly pulls one of Atsumu’s hands off her middle and curls her palm upwards as she presses a button on the device and it quietly hums to life. Then she hovers the mouth over the tip of Atsumu’s index finger and Atsumu releases a startled gasp at the light suction, the pieces of the puzzle coming together in her scattered mind.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: she keeps me warm [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128053
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	closer

**Author's Note:**

> highly recommended [listening](https://youtu.be/9e9NSMY8QiQ)  
> 

Kiyoomi licks into Atsumu’s smiling mouth again, because she can, because she loves her, because Atsumu loves her back.

“You’re amazin’,” Atsumu rumbles into her neck when they finally pull away for much needed air.

Kiyoomi chuckles. “Think you should look in a mirror.”

Atsumu runs a warm palm up the back of her neck into the prickly hair of Kiyoomi’s undercut and she melts a bit more onto her solid warmth beneath her. “Let’s go check in the bathroom mirror, then!” 

Kiyoomi smiles back and helps Atsumu up, blushing a bit at the reminder of Atsumu’s entirely bare lower half, underwear flung across the living room and joggers still folded over the back of the couch.

“Gettin’ shy on me now?” Atsumu taunts, though Kiyoomi is secretly pleased that her girlfriend’s knees buckle slightly as she gets her feet under her. As Atsumu turns to head to the bathroom, fingers linked with hers, Kiyoomi’s eyes fixate on the yellowing bruise across the back of Atsumu’s hip from their fall days ago, guiltily halting their movement down to that ass she’d never allowed herself to stare at in the locker room.

“‘Tsumu, I’m so sorry I forgot, did I put too much pressure on it?” Atsumu follows Kiyoomi’s gaze and understanding lights up in her expression.

“I iced it yesterday before _and_ after dinner, it’s fine! Although I wouldn’t say no to a relaxing bath now, _other_ muscles are feelin’ a bit strained.” She grins and Kiyoomi rolls her eyes at the innuendo.

“After you, then, princess.”

“You were certainly worshippin’ me like one, y'know.”

Kiyoomi tugs a smug Atsumu behind her into the bathroom and turns to push her up against the door, smirking at the ensuing gasp. 

“You’re still wearing entirely too many clothes,” she breathes into the charged air between them.

Atsumu flies into motion to pull the thermal shirt over her head and Kiyoomi finally gets to take in Atsumu's bare chest, another sight she had subconsciously been avoiding during her entire time with the Jackals. Thinking back, it was probably precisely _because_ she had wanted to look, but guilt over checking out her coworker and later best friend had prevented her.

But now she is allowed to look her fill, and more importantly, _touch_. Kiyoomi had felt the weight of one breast earlier when they were grinding on the couch but nothing compares to the searing heat of bare skin now or the way they feel filling her hands. God, she hadn't even asked, just reached out unthinkingly—

Atsumu's own hands circle Kiyoomi's wrists and she presses them more firmly against her, the vibrations of her groan in her ribcage reverberating under Kiyoomi's sweaty palms, and she squeezes lightly.

 _Heavy_ , Kiyoomi thinks, wondering fleetingly if Atsumu's back hurts. Firm with a decadent amount of fat, she just wants to bury her face between them again and suck the rosy peaks into her mouth. She thinks she’ll never be satisfied, always greedy for the taste and feel of Atsumu.

"Hadn't pegged you for a boob gal," Atsumu drawls, bringing Kiyoomi back to Earth from the extra-galactic journey her horny brain had gone on because of her girlfriend’s tits.

"I'm all about what you have going on," she quips back and Atsumu has the decency to blush.

"I wanna see you too," she whines and paws at Kiyoomi's hips. Well, it would be cruel to keep her waiting _too much_ longer.

Unlike Atsumu’s frantic stripping of her last remaining article of clothing Kiyoomi takes her time, enjoying the way Atsumu's eyes widen and dilate further with the removal of each piece. First comes Atsumu’s fleece sweater, which lifts strands of curls up with static electricity and has Kiyoomi batting them back down with a huff that makes Atsumu snicker at her. Then she drags a hand slowly over her abdomen as she pulls her tank top off, which has Atsumu inhaling deeply. Kiyoomi doesn’t miss the way her girlfriend’s hands twitch slightly towards her and smiles as she pushes her flannel pants down one hip at a time before dropping them and getting the reaction she wanted at Atsumu’s choking sound because she’s not wearing any underwear underneath.

“ _God_ , Kiyoomi, can I touch you?”

“Please do.”

* * *

Atsumu surges off from the bathroom door that had been holding her up during Kiyoomi’s strip tease, desperate to touch and taste her.

She cups Kiyoomi’s modest breasts to swipe rough thumbs over them as Kiyoomi wraps her arms around her neck. They rock back and forth on the balls of their feet in a mimicry of a dance, Atsumu electrified by every point of contact between them. She can’t help nuzzling into Kiyoomi’s neck where her pulse jumps, senses overwhelmed with the reality of getting to hold her, and then she has to duck down to press a kiss to Kiyoomi’s breast over her strong heart. 

Kiyoomi’s chest heaves under her in a deep sigh. 

“‘Tsumu, I have something to show you.” Intrigued, Atsumu lets go of Kiyoomi to allow her space but at the quirk of an eyebrow over her shoulder crowds behind her to wrap her arms around her again and hook her chin over her shoulder. 

“Whatcha wanna show me?” Curiosity piqued, Atsumu watches intently as Kiyoomi pulls open a drawer by the sink and withdraws a black silk pouch with something weirdly-shaped in it if the way the pouch stretches around the object is any indication. Kiyoomi loosens the drawcord and drops the object into her open hand.

“What the fuck is that?”

Atsumu has never seen anything like it and it definitely does not look like an insertable toy, leaving her perplexed as her mind reels over the fact that _Kiyoomi apparently just keeps sex toys in her bathroom_. Kiyoomi wordlessly pulls one of Atsumu’s hands off her middle and curls her palm upwards as she presses a button on the device and it quietly hums to life. Then she hovers the mouth over the tip of Atsumu’s index finger and Atsumu releases a startled gasp at the light suction, the pieces of the puzzle coming together in her scattered mind. 

Kiyoomi hits another button and the suction power increases with stronger vibrations, the seal tight around the tip of Atsumu’s finger. She shuts her jaw with a click and looks up at her girlfriend’s reflection in the mirror, who has color breaking out across pale cheek bones. Kiyoomi doesn’t look away despite her obvious embarrassment, holding Atsumu’s gaze steadily. _Oh_ , Atsumu realizes: it’s arousal, not embarrassment. 

She clears her suddenly dry throat, addressing Kiyoomi in the mirror. “So… you wanna use this in the bath?”

A firm nod. “I want you to use it on me.” 

Atsumu sputters out some wheezing sound in response that has Kiyoomi breaking into a wide smile.

“You see,” she explains entirely too casually, “it can get a bit tiring holding it myself while still trying to relax enough to orgasm. So, yes, I want you to hold it for me.” Atsumu recognizes the way her smile slants competitively. 

“I can trust your setter hands, can’t I?”

“‘Course!” Except despite her impressive spatial reasoning and perception on the court, Atsumu still can’t quite picture the convoluted arrangement of limbs involved and Kiyoomi must read the confusion on her face.

“‘Tsumu.” She leans her head back against her and Atsumu blushes at the feeling of her warm breath at her jaw. “I’ll sit with my back to you and you’ll reach around to angle the toy against my clit.”

“Gotcha.” Atsumu sighs with relief, her own embarrassment forgotten with her naked girlfriend pressed up against her. 

They untangle themselves after Atsumu indulges in a few more caresses over Kiyoomi’s torso and Kiyoomi has shut the toy off for the moment, and then they step through the partition into the shower. Atsumu had showered early that morning before going out to the corner store but it feels good to rinse off the sweat and the still-present dampness between her legs. Kiyoomi lets her shampoo her hair when she holds up the bottle and soon enough they settle into the steaming bath and manage to arrange their limbs comfortably.

Kiyoomi pulls Atsumu’s right hand over her hip to brush over her vulva and feel out her clit, then nudges the fingers out of the way to maneuver the suction toy into the right position. When she seems satisfied with the angle and has switched it back on Kiyoomi finally speaks up again.

“You can take over now, ‘Tsumu.” It’s blunt, both demand and request, and Atsumu eagerly wraps her hand around the toy as Kiyoomi eases her own off, leaning back with a sigh as if Atsumu were her throne. Who’s really the princess here?

Atsumu dutifully holds the toy in place for several minutes, slowly letting Kiyoomi build up to release with incremental increases in suction power as she mouths over her neck and shoulder and Kiyoomi breathes deeply. Then Atsumu accidentally shifts her hand, Kiyoomi flinches, and an obscene slurping sound blares through the bathroom. 

Atsumu is so startled she drops the toy with a yelp and is completely sideswiped by Kiyoomi’s loud burst of laughter that makes her curl in on herself. Away from Atsumu, who chases her wet skin and body heat to wrap around her again, hissing at the friction against her sensitive breasts. But she presses an apologetic kiss to Kiyoomi’s neck as her laughs subside and she relaxes back in Atsumu’s hold, the toy still whirring away at the bottom of the tub. 

“I should have warned you,” Kiyoomi says as she leans more heavily onto Atsumu and noses into her jaw upside down, nipping lightly. Atsumu tightens her hold, trailing her now free hand up Kiyoomi’s torso to slide a nipple between two fingers. 

“Breaking the seal causes that— _ah!_ ” Atsumu smirks. “That sound,” Kiyoomi trails off, too distracted by pleasure to continue her train of thought, melting against Atsumu.

Atsumu releases her hold around Kiyoomi’s middle to pat around with her other hand between Kiyoomi's legs until she triumphantly raises the toy out of the water, still buzzing but significantly quieter. Holding it in one hand while still rubbing against Kiyoomi’s nipple with the other she’s struck with a burst of inspiration and brings the mouth of the toy over the second nipple.

Kiyoomi inhales sharply and jolts, grinding back on Atsumu. Bingo.

“D’you like that, baby?” Atsumu coos, pleased at having caught Kiyoomi by surprise.

In response Kiyoomi raises an arm over her head and roughly shoves long fingers into Atsumu’s wet hair, clenching tightly. “Don’t you dare stop, ‘Tsumu,” she growls, clamping down on a thigh with her other hand and giving herself over to another helpless backwards grind.

Atsumu huffs out a laugh and bites down on the perfect curve of Kiyoomi’s neck just to make her writhe more against her with a cry.

“Your wish is my command.”

* * *

Kiyoomi whines when Atsumu temporarily removes the hand on her breast but opens her mouth automatically when calloused fingers gently press against her lips. 

“‘Tsumu, wh—” she gets out before the fingers swipe glancingly over her tongue in her open mouth. A question and request for permission. Kiyoomi relaxes her jaw and allows Atsumu to stroke her tongue with more pressure without gagging her, and the fingers move to softly glide across the inside of a cheek. She closes her mouth around them, sucking as they flutter, and her facial muscles try to smirk despite the intrusion. Atsumu isn’t the only competitive one, and Kiyoomi absolutely _hates_ losing.

Though Atsumu may have one up on her when the toy is moved down suddenly to suck against her ticklish middle and Kiyoomi cackles, releasing the imprisoned phalanges that immediately dive back to circle her areola, sticky with her own saliva. 

“Fuck you, ‘Tsumu!” The heat of her exclamation is dampened by giggles and the fondness Kiyoomi can hear in her own voice.

Without letting up with either hand, Atsumu hums against her neck, right over where she’d probably left an obvious mark on Kiyoomi’s pale skin. “I’d love you to, actually,” she replies honestly and Kiyoomi just about loses her mind, so lost in being completely enveloped by warm, solid, _loving_ Atsumu. Every single decision in her life that led to this very moment was entirely worth it.

She’s shaken from her romantic musings as Atsumu finally angles the toy’s mouth back over her clit and ramps the suction up just as Kiyoomi is getting used to the feeling again. 

“ _Atsumu!_ ” Kiyoomi is so worked up from the heat and all the sensation singing across her skin, trembling in Atsumu’s hold right at that delicious edge. And she lets herself fall when Atsumu bites down again, suction ramped to the highest setting and Atsumu still rubbing over a spit-slick nipple. 

She comes back with a shuddering inhale, the toy mercifully pulled away from her hypersensitive clit and Atsumu’s warm hands gently running up and down her sides in broad strokes that don’t tip off her ticklishness but are grounding.

Kiyoomi noses into her girlfriend’s throat, licking at sweat and tasting her with a sigh. “Love you, ‘Tsumu.” Then, because she’s still high on pleasure she admits, “All I dream of lately is how to get you underneath me.” 

Atsumu presses a tender kiss to sweaty curls. “Then lets move to bed.”

* * *

After another quick rinse off of their sweat and mutual hair-drying that devolves into whipping each other with towels Kiyoomi pushes an entirely willing Atsumu down onto her bed. She’s struck with the sight of Kiyoomi panting over her with a bright smile, eyes dark and shining with love and lust. Atsumu can trust that Kiyoomi won’t get tired of her either.

“Well, you got me under you. So, now what?”

Kiyoomi huffs and pinches lightly right under the fullest part of Atsumu’s boob. It doesn’t quite hurt, just surprises her and sets off a pulse of arousal through her. Being wrapped around Kiyoomi in the tub had felt amazing, as did everything involved in getting Kiyoomi off, including the power freely handed over to her. But Atsumu is more than ready for Kiyoomi to take _her_ apart. From now on she may also dream of how to get under Kiyoomi at every chance they get.

Kiyoomi’s body heat leaves her as she leans across the bed to reach into her top nightstand drawer and Atsumu suddenly wonders if she’ll be able to keep up if Kiyoomi really does keep sex toys everywhere in her apartment. And then she blanches at the dildo Kiyoomi pulls out, long, indigo, and girthier than she had vaguely expected.

“That might be a little too much for me. Sorry, Omi,” she apologizes, wishing for the first time that she _did_ actually have more experience.

“Atsumu, it’s absolutely nothing to be ashamed of,” Kiyoomi reassures, making her heart clench at the sincerity. Kiyoomi cocks her head consideringly, expression cautious, and Atsumu knows what she’s just realized. They know each other’s tells too well. 

“Have you never masturbated with a dildo before?”

Atsumu might just expire. She’s never quite understood the appeal of penetration, has always found it awkward and uncomfortable to even finger herself, so she’s just stuck with reliable clitoral orgasms for years. External stimulation at her own hands is enough, she’s always thought, though now that she’s had Kiyoomi’s tongue inside her and loved it she definitely wants more of that too. 

But she’s never had Sakusa Kiyoomi’s long fingers in her before, and that might truly be an incredible experience unlike any of her own aborted attempts at bringing herself off. Kiyoomi is dedicated and careful, and Atsumu knows she would check in with her if at any point she felt uncomfortable. 

“Could— wouldja finger me?”

* * *

Kiyoomi doesn’t know what she’s done in life to deserve to be graced with the best girlfriend in the world, who can take her apart with her fingers but still blush over her non-existent experience with sex toys. And somehow also feel guilty about potentially disappointing her in bed, which Kiyoomi will not tolerate.

“Atsumu, I’d love to only if _you_ really want that. I could eat you out again, or we could just cuddle, too. We don’t have to have more sex, or any kind you don’t want. I don’t expect anything from you.” 

Atsumu nuzzles sweetly into the hand Kiyoomi cradles her cheek with and places a chaste kiss on her palm. “I trust you to make me feel good again, ‘course I wantcha inside me. Jus’ gotta work up to anything bigger, y’know?”

Kiyoomi never thought she could feel like her heart was bursting for someone but Atsumu continues to shatter all her preconceptions and expectations about love. She looks forward to this trend continuing for as long as possible.

“If you’re sure.” She still needs confirmation.

“Always am with you.”

So Kiyoomi kisses her, slowly and lingering until she can feel Atsumu smiling again under her lips. 

“You’re the best thing to ever happen to me,” she admits, and as Atsumu turns scarlet she rubs firmly over her bottom lip with a thumb. Atsumu’s eyes widen and she opens up wide, that pink lolling tongue and bane (treasure) of Kiyoomi’s existence hot and pliant under her fingers. It’s different, headier, to be the one to stroke, especially when she can watch every minute change in her lover’s face. The rapid pupil dilation, the burning blood vessels under soft skin, the bob of her throat as Atsumu swallows desperately around her fingers and pooling saliva with a moan, eyes never leaving hers.

Kiyoomi sidles further down Atsumu’s body to lay between the muscled legs that part for her, lifting one over a shoulder and angling her wrist up to trap Atsumu’s clit between two wet fingers like Atsumu had done to her nipple in the bath.

Atsumu’s entire body jerks and her head falls back with a garbled moan of her name as Kiyoomi moves her fingers up and down, gentle pressure against her clit and vulva, and she sucks a hickey into the free expanse of inner thigh by her face.

“For the record,” Kiyoomi breathes over Atsumu’s wetness, proudly watching her entrance flutter, “you can totally use that dildo on me next time.”

“ _Omi!_ ” 

Kiyoomi chuckles as she flips her palm up to slide her index finger through Atsumu’s folds from bottom to top, spreading the wetness even more, then angles her fingertip to slip into her to the first joint before pausing.

Atsumu’s breath hitches and a hand comes down to grip at her own thigh, the other leg still flexed wide to the side, but she lifts her head to nod when Kiyoomi glances across her heaving chest at her face. So Kiyoomi slowly slides deeper, the hot clutch of Atsumu’s muscles around her and the welcome smell of her arousal making her light-headed. Once again she wishes to eat Atsumu out for hours, maybe not today, but soon.

She crooks her finger towards Atsumu’s pelvic wall, rubbing back and forth with the pad, and _that_ draws a shuddering gasp and hip wiggle from her girlfriend. Kiyoomi gently pulls almost all the way out and slides back in slowly with the addition of a second finger, probably all Atsumu can comfortably handle right now. She’s so tight around her, clamping down even harder than with the first finger, that Kiyoomi knows she made the right call.

With just the two fingers Kiyoomi rocks her flexible wrist into Atsumu, staying more curled than deep and spread, and she wills exhaustion not to set in before Atsumu finishes. When Atsumu starts trembling and whimpering she switches from thrusting to curling the fingers faster and firmer into the spongy tissue, pressing her thumb against Atsumu’s clit and rubbing circles around it. 

“Let go, ‘Tsumu. I’ve got you.”

And Atsumu does, with a full-body shiver and a low growl that sounds like it comes through her teeth. Kiyoomi tears her eyes away from the hottest sight of Atsumu’s entrance clenching around her fingers to take in her flushed and smiling face. Atsumu laughs incredulously, vaginal muscles still fluttering and pulsing wildly inside, and Kiyoomi joins her as she gently edges her fingers out. With all of Atsumu’s bright attention on her she sucks her pruney fingers into her mouth to lick clean before releasing them with a pop as Atsumu stares wide-eyed at her with her mouth open.

“I could still eat you out again—” she starts to say but Atsumu holds up a hand.

“Thanks for the offer, Omi, but I need to take a long-ass nap now. You might jus’ kill me with another orgasm.”

So Kiyoomi lowers Atsumu’s leg and snuggles up to pillow her head on Atsumu’s chest again, sighing at the rasp of fingers back in her hair, already tipping towards unconsciousness herself. Both giving and receiving orgasms is a lot of work.

They fall asleep wrapped around each other in the middle of the day, phones forgotten either in the living room or bathroom, and don’t stir for hours.

**Author's Note:**

> probably tmi but I want to make clear that I only write about sex toys I actually own and can vouch for; if anyone over 18 is interested in purchasing any that I mention in this/other works of mine please buy from a reputable site bc your body and health are important!! here are some trustworthy sites (apologies the links are US-centric): [lovehoney](https://www.lovehoney.com/), [shevibe](https://shevibe.com/), [spectrumboutique](https://spectrumboutique.com/), [wetforher](https://www.wetforher.com/), [rodeoh](https://rodeoh.com/) (also, some of these sites are better about inclusive language and gender expression than others, unfortunately)
> 
> I am no expert but please stick to silicone (with water-based lube) and body-safe materials, NEVER insert cheap plastic or unknown/porous materials into your body. and I would be remiss to not mention ethical queer porn sites (which, of course, you must pay for), of which I highly recommend [crashpad](https://crashpadseries.com/) for its wide range of sexuality/gender expression, body type representation, and excellent filter system
> 
> that being said, this is the [suction toy](https://www.lovehoney.com/sex-toys/vibrators/clitoral-suction-vibrators/p/womanizer-x-lovehoney-pro40-rechargeable-clitoral-stimulator/a36927g74431.html) in question  
> alas, I currently only have a shower stall and not a bathtub so I can’t speak to the accuracy (and I purposefully exaggerated a bit here for comedy), but this toy is waterproof and it DOES make a surprisingly loud slurping sound when the seal is broken, especially at higher suction modes. if you live with roommates/family/folks you wouldn’t want to hear I would be extremely cautious :^) it does take a bit of a learning curve and practice to get right (and I am not a fan of the model/line’s name) but I highly recommend it to folks with clits, tho bear in mind one size might not fit everyone’s anatomy. and of course it’s great on nipples too!
> 
> and the [dildo](https://shevibe.com/real-nude-helio-silicone-suction-cup-dildo-by-blush-novelties-indigo/) in question  
> atsumu is understandably a bit apprehensive about the girth and you would definitely have to work up to it if a beginner to penetration (and use lots of water-based lube). personally I generally dislike anything too phallic/realistic but this toy skirts that discomfort and the squishiness of the material is a huge point in its favor
> 
> as in my previous work 4.6 cm, I based the dimensions of the [shower/tub](https://www.yamasa.org/im/reshane_a_bath02_b.jpg) and the [bathroom layout](https://www.yamasa.org/im/reshane_a_toilet02_b.jpg) on the one from my old apartment when I was attending language school in Japan in 2014-2015. truly the best bathroom I've ever had
> 
> if you're still reading feel free to follow the writing process on my [side twit](https://twitter.com/kronopriv) (2 more parts to go!)


End file.
